The application of protective or decorative coatings is a common processing step in many manufacturing protocols. One important functional property of such coatings, whether they be applied for a decorative or a protective function, is abrasion resistance. Disruption of the integrity of the applied coatings by abrasive contact with other surfaces during shipment or in the ordinary use of the coated surfaces can affect the appearance of the coatings and their effectiveness in protecting the underlying surface. Accordingly, there has been a significant research and development effort directed to the formulation of coating compositions which exhibit abrasion resistance along with other desirable coating characteristics such as flexibility, hardness, adhesion, transparency, translucency, and the like.
Abrasion resistance is a particularly important and desirable property for coating formulations used on surfaces which in use are subjected to abrasive contacts with other objects, such as flooring, shelving and the like. The use of coatings exhibiting good abrasion resistance on such surfaces prolongs both the appearance and the functionality of the coating compositions.
Therefore, in accordance with this invention there is provided a coating composition for forming abrasion resistant coatings. The invention is based, at least in part, on the discovery that the use of a sol gel process grain or grain composition as an additive at effective levels in a resin coating composition provide coatings exhibiting surprisingly enhanced abrasion resistance.
Typical coating compositions in accordance with this invention comprise a film-forming resin composition and a sol gel process ceramic grain composition wherein the ceramic grain contains aluminum oxide and wherein the aluminum oxide grain forms about 1 to about 60 percent by weight of the coating. The film-forming resin component of the present coating composition is preferably a thermosetting or UV-curable resin of the type used in decorative and protective coating compositions.
In another embodiment of the present invention improved abrasion resistant surface finishes are applied in a coating protocol utilizing at least one sealer or primer coating composition to form a sealer coat and at least one top coat composition to form a surface top coat. The improved surface finish and method comprises using an improved sealer and/or top coating composition comprising a film-forming resin composition and a sol gel processed ceramic grain in an amount effective to impart abrasion resistance to the surface finish.